


White Rose Week 2018

by Akiruo02, Celestialpricess, Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: And angst, F/F, Might be some smut, Not for the faint of heart, White Rose Week 2018, alot of sex talk in later chapters, can't forget the angst, read on if you dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: Hey everyone, Win here with my offerings for White Rose week 2018! Yay! I am going to be all over the place, and using alot of my AUs with some of the days, so please enjoy my humble little stories. So without any further ado, we begin with the Red Reaper and the White Princess!





	1. The Red Reaper and The White Princess go Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Win here with my offerings for White Rose week 2018! Yay! I am going to be all over the place, and using alot of my AUs with some of the days, so please enjoy my humble little stories. So without any further ado, we begin with the Red Reaper and the White Princess!

Weiss smiles as she rounds a corner and slides to a stop behind a display of instant noodles to wait for Ruby to signal her. In hindsight, coming to the Wulffmart in Vale seemed like a good idea. It was their turn to go grocery shopping for the communal kitchen they share with team JNPR, and several teams were still lingering from Vytal festival. She and Ruby had gotten the pooled money for the week and had entered innocently enough to buy the mountains of food everyone consumes on a weekly basis.

 

That was before they had encountered Reese Chloris and Sun Wukong, both of whom were also sent by their teams to go purchase food and supplies. Ruby and Sun of course had been chatting innocently enough when Reese had stormed up to her favorite wolf faunus reaper and demanded to know what she was doing talking to her boyfriend. Things had only gone downhill from there, as she herself had quickly run up to defend HER partner and not so secret girlfriend. Soon fangs had been barred, challenges spoken quickly, and weapons chosen. 

 

But how it turned into a nerf gun war was anyone’s guess. Especially since she didn’t really have the money to afford one of the surprisingly expensive little toy guns. But Ruby had simply handed her one of them with extra darts and pulled her away as they quickly drew up a battle plan. Since Ruby is obviously the better shot, Weiss would be the more mobile of the two, luring them into a trap, where the reaper would be waiting. Giving her a kiss that set her tail wagging so quickly it was a blur, Ruby ran off quickly to set up with her toy sniper rifle while Weiss set up her own little ambush point in the women’s section. Her diminutive height giving her an advantage as she can hide in the clothes racks themselves and wait.

 

Weiss smiles as she catches the scent of bananas that always precedes Sun and waits. Soon enough, she can see him darting between racks as he hums the Mission: Implausible theme under his breath. Doing her best to not giggle, she shifts slightly on her bare feet as she readies her weapon, her heels currently in Ruby’s possession as they would be too noisy for the task at hand. Lifting it slowly so as not to catch his surprisingly keen vision, she barely pokes the loaded barrel between a hideous green and taupe colored shirt and a blouse in a shade of purple so lurid it was actually making her a bit queasy. 

 

She was surprised at how loudly he screamed as she pulled the trigger and caught him square between the eyes with the orange tipped blue foam dart. So loudly in fact that Reese was on them both in an instant, her own gun sending a volley of the darts rapidly in the direction that he pointed, which was the rack next to her. Not looking a gift Beowolf in the mouth, she darts out rapidly while Reese wastes precious seconds reaching for her second toy pistol. Her sharp hearing catches Ruby’s whistle a split second before she hears the action being pulled back on her much larger rifle, and she leaps to the side. 

 

Unfortunately, Reese also spotted Ruby at the very last second and also leaped away before she was tagged with one of the Reaper’s grey tipped darts. But before the hoverboard riding girl can straighten herself back up, Weiss was already moving quickly through the little girl’s section, all while firing darts over her shoulder as quickly as she can chamber them, all the while Ruby also pelting the green haired girl’s cover with more darts to buy her time to escape. 

 

Sun however was nowhere near amused, as he was Reese’s cover. Although Weiss has to admit, he screams more like a girl than Jaune when Cinder is chasing him again over Pyrrha. But enough of that, she has to lure Reese to Ruby for the proverbial kill shot so they can win once again. Which is how she now finds herself behind the aforementioned instant noodles that Blake adores with plenty of tuna. But her only warning of being attacked comes right before she hears the pop of a dart firing. Throwing herself to the side, she tucks and rolls before coming to her feet, her own gun pointed directly at….

 

“Blake?!”

 

The cat ninja smirks as she reloads. “Yang and I got bored with waiting in the car, so we came in to check on you. And would you look at that? You’re in here playing with toy guns instead of buying food.”

 

Weiss stands up straight. “It is a matter of honor, Blake Belladonna. My girlfriend was insulted by that hoverboard riding twit, and I shall not let it stand.” Before either of them could make a move, a sudden roar erupts, followed by a familiar bellow.

 

“You blew my cover, Yangarang!” Ruby cries out as the sound of a nerf gun firing rapidly can suddenly be heard.

 

“Ouch! Stop it Rubes! I said I was sorry!” The taller woman dashes by, all the while getting pelted by foam bullets. Weiss sighs as she fires a single round at Blake, who is distracted by the alluring figure of her own girlfriend. 

 

“Stay out of it.” Weiss tells Blake calmly before running off, leaving a stunned panther faunus behind her.

 

“Get back here Weiss!” Blake cries out as she takes off in hot pursuit. “At least give me the grocery money! We’re hungry!”

 

“Never! I have a war to win!” Weiss cries out as she turns the corner and vanishes into men’s clothes.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Hey Weiss?”

 

“Yes Ruby?” Weiss asks as another Nerf bullet flies past, barely missing one of her wolf’s ears.

 

“When did we lose control of this?” Ruby asks as she puts a pistol around a corner and fires a shot blindly, yet still hitting Jaune in the face thanks to her keen hearing.

 

“Around the time you admitted you spent all the food money on Nerf guns and bullets for the two of us.” Weiss answers as she unloads a full six rounds at Ren, who was trying to sneak up on them from the top of a shelving unit. “And how long will this keep up until they remember we're both wolves with excellent hearing?!”

 

“That's it!” Ruby declares as she snipes Pyrrha from a distance, startling the red head and causing her to fall from the frozen food section. “We're faunus Weiss! Let's act like it!”

 

Weiss raises an eyebrow. “Like hunt them like a pack?! That doesn't work on Grimm!”

 

Ruby grins as she reloads all her guns. “But they aren't Grimm are they? And they aren't playing by the rules anymore, so why should we?”

 

Weiss gives her a matching grin. “So what's the plan? Use my Glyphs and your speed?”

 

“Yup!” Ruby replies simply as she chambers a fresh dart into her sniper rifle. “We go hunting, and tie them up as we catch them all. But we have to take Blake out first, otherwise she’s going to figure it out the fastest.”

 

Weiss closes her eyes for a moment as her ears wiggle. “She's close. It sounds like she's arguing with Yang.”

 

Ruby nods as she slings her sniper rifle onto her back and takes a roll of duct tape out from her belt. “You keep Yang busy. I’ll grab Blake before she even knows what hits her.”

 

Weiss nods as she loads a fresh magazine into her rifle type gun. “Got it. Once you have Blake, I’ll bind Yang with a glyph.” Weiss and Ruby share one more gentle kiss before vanishing in a swirl of rose petals, earning more than one groan from the others trying to sneak up on them.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Jaune Arc groans as he runs at a full sprint for the doors. He knows he's doomed, and simply wants to escape. Ruby and Weiss have once again proven why they are the best of the first year duos, as they have systematically and methodically hunted everyone down one by one. 

 

He had been standing next to Nora when they had pounced on the ginger, all while growling and snarling. He had no idea where their Nerf guns had gone, and considering the looks on their faces as well as the shriek of terror from Nora, he quickly came to the conclusion that cowardice is indeed the better path to honor.

 

But the noises! Oh sweet Goddesses the noises! The howling and snarling! Now he sees why his older sister Joan always warned him to never piss a faunus off! Especially a faunus like Weiss who has to fight for everything she has already.

 

An angry Weiss Schnee is truly a horrible sight to behold. And an equally angry Ruby Rose makes it ten times worse. But a Ruby furious about her shredded cloak and a Weiss furious about her mother's tiara makes it seem like the hounds of hell themselves were after them all.

 

He can hear them gaining on him now, and he is terrified. He can see his rather unimpressive life flashing before his eyes now. But he's too scared to look back now. Not while Nora's screams and her actually begging for help still rings in his ears. No, he can't stop running. He has to break free! He has to get the rest of the teams from Beacon, like CFVY or CEMN! They can maybe stop them!

 

He can feel their claws grabbing at him now. He can feel their hot breath on his neck. A scream erupts from his lips as he feels one of them take a firm hold of the hood of his Pumpkin Pete’s sweatshirt. Hopefully history will look kindly upon him in his final moments as he feels his bladder empty before the darkness overtakes him at last….

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“And that's for making me use my summons!” Weiss shrieks as she kicks Jaune for the fourth time in the ribs. “Owie!” She yells as she hops around on her right foot, while holding her suddenly injured left foot.

 

“Calm down Weiss. At least your Alpha caught him before he got away.” Ruby chastises her gently as she sits off to the side holding her torn cloak and Weiss’s bent tiara. “And he did lead us to everyone trying to get away from us.”

 

Weiss sighs as she sits down and checks her foot. “True. I guess we do owe the village idiot one in the end. Otherwise we never would have caught Ren at all if Jaune hadn't been attached to him like a leach.”

 

“MISS ROSE! MISS SCHNEE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” A familiar voice suddenly echoes through the Wulffmart, causing both young women to cringe. 

 

“We are so busted.” Ruby groans as Weiss stands up and dusts herself off.

 

“Ruby Rose, I believe it's time for us to partake in a time honored tradition that all children perform at least once in their lives.” Weiss declares as she stands proudly.

 

Ruby just raises an eyebrow in response. “And what would that be Weiss?”

 

Weiss gives her not so secret girlfriend a wink. “Run like hell and pray Goodwitch can't keep up!” She declares as she turns on her heels and bolts for the rear door. Ruby takes a moment to reflect on how far Weiss has come since that fateful day on the airship docks. Weiss was so scared of her own shadow back then, afraid of doing one wrong thing that would upset her father even more. But now?

 

Weiss Schnee has grown comfortable with who and what she is. And Ruby couldn't be prouder of her. 

 

“GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT MISS SCHNEE!” Although now may not be the best time to reminisce. With a smile still on her face, Ruby activates her semblance and darts forward while scooping her fellow wolf faunus and girlfriend off her feet. They smile sweetly at each other as they leave a trail of rose petals and snowflakes behind them….


	2. Until Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Win here with a kinda late chapter two. So, I hope everyone enjoys this one as it is a collaboration with the brilliant and talented Akiruo! So without further ado, here we go!

It was a cold, snowy night. Snow covers the sidewalks as people wearing thick winter coats with their heavy boots walk through the thick snow. Children laugh in excitement with the holiday season as well as the anticipation of Santa Claus coming in just a few more short hours. Stores play endless Christmas songs, lights and tree decorating each and every shop window. The warm and sweet smell of hot cocoa flowed through the cold breeze, which hits a young woman in red as she passes by them all.

Ruby Rose shivers at the cold touch of the air, even as her nose picks up the scent of the cocoa. It was one of the coldest nights of the year, but here she is in her worn out red flannel jacket and khaki pants. At least her boots are at least in bit better shape, still having a sole in the bottom to protect her feet from the cold snow. She adjusts her once white scarf as she turns into the dark alleyway of a theater, a small spotlight lighting her way. She stops in front of a dumpster which faces the theater door and looks up to the sky, the snow continuing to fall down and onto her dark long hair and what few bits of exposed skin there was. Clutching onto a flyer in her coat pocket, she pulls it out revealing tonight’s performer.

Weiss Schnee, the world famous singer, was performing tonight at this theater. Tickets sold out within hours for her special Christmas concert she holds here every year. She looks better and happier than the last time Ruby had seen her. Her long white hair shining and looking as silky as always, her blue eyes still as mesmerizing as ever to her, though her height was still the same. Looking at the flyer, Ruby tries to recall when was the last time she had seen Weiss in person. Three no, six years ago. That’s right, it was six years ago, right after graduation.

Sighing, she places the flyer back in her pocket as she notices a car parked right by the door. It was probably there before she arrived and she just now noticed it. Looking at the car’s windows, Ruby pays attention to her own reflection for the first time in quite a while. Her hair is a mess as if birds have made a nest in it. Her eyes have deep, dark rings around them, a combination of dehydration and lack of sleep. Her clothes are filthy and patched up, like what you’d expect from someone who has been sleeping in the streets for years. She has lost far too much weight too,  her once athletic and muscular frame now barely skin and bones, causing Ruby to chuckle a bit. Four, no six years ago, the school and her classmates would never have imagined seeing her like this. Ruby was the school’s well known track athlete and the strictest disciplinary committee member in school history. Smart and cold. If only they could see her now, many of her former victims would be overjoyed to see how the far the once Mighty Ruby Rose has indeed fallen. Yang would be freaking out of course, and would be giving her several earfuls right now. But what could she do? It was her only choice to make sure Weiss would be happy.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she indulges herself by imagining how much better off Weiss was without her before she opens them once more and looks down to her glove covered hands. She slowly pulls off her left glove and stares at her hand. Her once pale skin was as light blue as of that of an Articuno’s feathers, while delicate white lines run across her blue hand and arm and onto her body. Turning her ring finger, she smiles fondly as she looks at the source of the discoloration: her soulmate’s mark and band. A small white snowflake sits on top of her ring finger as the light blue band stretches and expands around her body. Ruby sighs as she keeps staring at the delicate snowflake permanently applied to her skin as her knowledge of the mark comes back to her slowly, almost bitterly. She had so many plans and dreams before it appeared one day out of nowhere, just like Weiss Schnee did six years ago now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Six Years Ago…..**

Ruby grunts as she finishes another set of push ups in front of her closet door. As the younger sibling, she of course has the smaller of the two rooms in the house, but it doesn’t really bother her that much. Yang is a lot more outgoing and social than she is, and needs the space for all of her various friends.

Ruby has her dreams, her classes, and her goals. That’s all she needs out of life. She doesn’t need a bunch of silly twits in her life to reassure her that she’s cool or awesome or any silly shit like that. Might be why Principle Goodwitch made her leader of the Disciplinary committee this year. She’s tough and no nonsense, and Ruby respects the older woman greatly. The Principle wanted results, she wanted a tight ship after taking over for that menace to decency Ozpin, and Ruby delivered. Boy did she deliver, especially when she set a new record for detentions handed out her first week alone. Her fellow students quickly learned discipline that first week, and now only a few hold outs are left. A few like Reese Chloris and Velvet Scarlatina basically live in in school suspension these days, and Nora Valkyrie is one infraction away from expulsion. And that suits her just fine.

Coming to her feet, she begins to do squats as she stares at a schedule on her bulletin board. Today she jogs the park, since there are no special events or big groups to annoy her or get in her carefully planned route. And today is the particularly grueling portion that passes by the especially tall monkey bars. Ruby smirks as she thinks of the last time she was there, when Neon Katt had her little boy there. A simple glare had scared them both off, and she had been free to exercise to her heart’s content. Finishing her last set of squats, she nods to herself as she looks at her clock. Ten minutes ahead of schedule? Excellent! She needs to remember to tighten it up some more. Life is not without challenges, and if she is going to follow her beloved father into the Special Forces, she needed to be even tougher on herself than she is now. 

After all, Taiyang demanded no less than perfection from her, since Yang turned out to be such a disappointment in the end. And she will not disappoint him. Opening her door, she quickly walks to the front door and once outside sets a brutal pace, all while repeating to herself that she will never be a disappointment. 

Never….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Her soulmate band changed all that. Everything changed on that fateful day. And Ruby can’t help but reflect on the basic lesson every child learns back in kindergarten. A soulmate’s mark and band appears when it’s time for you to meet your significant other. It has been a mystery since ancient times as to when and how this happens, but it has its desired effect of making people happy, as it makes life easier for everyone. But every teacher warns everyone too that there is so little knowledge about the marks and bands that people have simply stopped searching about it, and simply started accepting it. But there are a few things Ruby knows firsthand about them. First, the marks and bands appear randomly to everyone, from a tender young age to late adulthood. Second, they always know the perfect time to appear and they will always lead you to your soulmate. Third, to defy the band can lead to certain, increasingly harsh consequences in life. And fourth and most importantly, you can never forget your soulmate and you can never be with someone else other than them.

Denial, rejection, abandonment, hate and distance. These things are forbidden when you meet your soulmate. Doing any of them can make the band stretch and expand around your body, letting other people know that you indeed do have a soulmate. And the more and more you do these things, the more of your body the band covers and bad luck follows you.

Ruby sighs as she places her glove back on, she returns again to staring at the car window. Her scarf loosens from a particularly strong gust of wind that chills her to the bone. Looking again once the shivering calms down a bit, she sees that her band has reach the side of her face. All those years of distance and abandonment is now showing so much, she starts to think how she would look like in light blue skin. She’ll probably start looking like a smurf by New Year’s.

Ruby chuckles at the thought. She could be Skeletal Smurf, the half dead homeless smurf. She would be too busy being half dead from starvation and dehydration to run away from Gargamel! Ha! Who said she doesn’t have a sense of humor, morbid as it may be now?

Silence. Weiss’ performance starts in 15 minutes. Ruby starts to think, when was the last time she heard Weiss sing for her? When was the last time she held her in her arms, kissing her and holding her and hoping she never woke up from the perfection she found herself in? She can barely remember them now. Another side effect of the band? No, probably the cold, thirst and hunger. Does she regret leaving everything? Her warm bed, her dreams, her parents and her life? No. Ruby doesn’t regret it. As long as Weiss is happy and living her dreams, she will never regret it.

Never…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Weiss Schnee stares at the mirror in her dressing room. Her right hand massaging her left ring finger, as her fingernail traces the silver burning rose mark on it. The band itself is a bright and vibrant red color, which she always associates with her missing soulmate, who’s own spirit had burned brightly with her own determination. Looking closer at herself, her hair is done in her signature side ponytail, while her outfit was more than appropriate for the holiday season. Although why wardrobe always insists on her showing so much leg she will never know. The makeup artist had applied light makeup on her face like she wanted, well to be precise it’s what Ruby had prefered for her. Remembering the time Ruby told her that made her smile.

Hearing the strictest person in school say that was pretty normal, but hearing the reason was what made her remember it. ‘A Natural look looks better on you, so just use light amounts of makeup.’ It was adorable the way she said it, while looking around and blushing. How Weiss, wishes she could just go back in time and find out what she did wrong. She would do anything to have Ruby back in her arms, to hear her voice call out her name again.

Weiss closes her eyes, just like every performance she has done in the past six years. Letting the memories of her final year in high school flow through her head. And she smiles as her first memories of Ruby come to her, like a river of the brightest quicksilver. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Six years ago**

It was fairly early on a Saturday morning, and Weiss had gotten up early for a jog around the park. Dressing in her usual running outfit of compression shorts and a tank top, she leaves a small note for her roommate Blake to know where she is on the fridge. With that done, she grabs her water bottle and heads out. Her usual route passes her favorite cafe, a bakery with the most delicious blueberry tarts she has ever tasted, and the candy store she is almost single handedly keeping in business since they can order all her favorites from back home in Germany.

Arriving at the park, she feels a slow breeze of air, the leaves of the trees and bushes rustling gently as few falling down to the ground here and there. It’s early morning and only a few people were around the park at this time. Most were taking a run just like her, some were walking their dogs, and others were simply enjoying the cool and crisp morning air. Shaking her head to clear it as she does a few stretching exercises to finish loosening up, she starts off at a slow, comfortable pace. She is in no rush, and the Wolf and Boar is already open and waiting for her to finish so she can indulge is some of their high quality coffee she has grown quite addicted to. So slow and steady it is today. 

As Weiss pasts the playground she spots a splash of red and slows down to investigate. She easily spots the source of red hanging from the monkey bars, a younger woman hanging upside down on the bars doing what looks to be sit-ups. Messy black hair with red tips, pale skin, muscular body and silver eyes. She was wearing a red sports bra and black shorts matched with running shoes. And was practically covered in sweat. Weiss smiles as she slows to a stop and watches for a moment, after all, she doesn’t have a soulmate mark yet and as recently as she just moved to the states to finish high school after getting into a lot of trouble with her twin sister, she is most definitely on the prowl.

Besides, she lost her wingwoman after Noir met her own soulmate, a beautiful young woman with amazingly beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and a strange fondness for bunnies. But whatever, Noir’s thrilled beyond words and Weiss couldn’t be happier for her. Even her parents adore Velvet, and consider her the best thing to ever happen to the wild red eyed Schnee.But whatever, the black haired girl with red tips is just her type and she has never been known to pass up a good opportunity. Putting on her best and most charming smile, she approaches the girl she would find out would change her life forever.

Whatever...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Present**

There was a knock on the door, snapping Weiss out of her thoughts. Turning to the door she spots a tall blonde and smiles. Yang Xiao Long, her best friend and manager Blake’s soulmate for almost seven years now, stands in the doorway holding a one year old little girl in her arms. The little girl has black hair like her mother and lilac eyes like Yang’s. She is wearing a black winter coat and purple pants. The little girl looks at Weiss and smiles brightly as she waves .

“Hello Amber, Yang” Weiss greeted.

“Hey Weiss.” Yang replied. “Blake wanted me to tell you, it’s showtime.”

“Shutim” Amber repeats excitedly. 

Yang smiles at the little girl. “Thats right, its showtime!”

Weiss smiles and stands. “Yang you should really correct her pronunciation.”

“She’s still young, she’ll eventually learn. Besides, I thought it was your language prodigy twin that’s the grammar nazi?” Yang counters with her trademark smirk on her face.

“If you say so. And don’t let her hear you call her that.” Weiss then makes her way to the stage amidst the roars and cheers of the massive crowd. Taking a quick peek into the stands, she spots the empty reserved seat in the front row. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, even though she once again feels the familiar sting of disappointment.

Ever since her rise to fame, she has always kept one seat reserved in every performance, just in case Ruby decides to come out of hiding and see her. Looking down at her ring finger she smiles and gently places a kiss on it. It has and always will be her lucky charm. Hearing the MC call out her name, she heads out on to the stage as she waves and smiles brightly. Looking around, she spots Velvet and her little girl Silk sitting next to her parents, as well as several old friends from school and beyond. But no Ruby, no matter where she looks. Whatever, she won’t let her absence keep her from giving the audience only her very best performance. After all, they are giving up their Christmas Eve to listen to her sing, so she could do nothing less for them in exchange. But God does she wish Ruby would finally come out of hiding. She misses her so much.

Opening her mouth, she begins to sing her first song, a simple little thing she loves to start every show with, even as her mind wanders to the first time she ever sung it. It had been a lovely fall afternoon at the park where she enjoys jogging, where she had met Ruby…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It’s a warm autumn afternoon and Weiss decided to head to the park and relax a bit and do some of her required reading for English. As she walks looking for a good spot to sit and enjoy the sunshine, she thinks back to her latest  confrontation with Ruby Rose, which of course had started as a simple misunderstanding over a cultural difference that had rapidly escalated. And all over a Kinder Egg her older sister had sent her as an Oktoberfest treat. Winter had meant it as a simple treat for her, but of course she had forgotten an important fact: Kinder Eggs are banned in the US. A fact that Ruby Rose obviously knew of course.

But she didn’t have to confiscate her damned egg and turn it into Principle Goodwitch. Even she had told Ruby that it was going a bit too far. And of course Ruby had pled her case rather passionately to the older woman. She never saw her Kinder Egg ever again, and she once again wondered who she had pissed off badly enough in a past life to get Ruby Rose as a soulmate? Whatever. She did her time in detention without complaint, got her studying done while she was trapped under the watchful gaze of Ms. Peach, the Health Sciences teacher, and went back to her shared apartment with Blake.

Of course, Blake listened to her whine, bitch and complain about her lost egg for a while before handing her a controller and telling her in her soft Italian accented voice to take it out on a game. Which is how she now finds herself in a battle of the princesses on Mario Kart while swearing in fluent German at her twin, who keeps defeating her every race.

“You really need to calm down Weiss. It's only an egg.” Noir tells her just as she Thunderbolts her for the millionth time.

“It's not just about the egg, Noir!” She screams as she power slides through a sharp turn. “She treats me like a stranger! She refuses to take the time to get to know me, she gives me constant hell at school, and she acts like it's the worst thing ever to even have a soulmate!”

She hears Noir's chuckle as she red shells the CPU Mario in front of her. “Well, have you even tried to get to know her? Ask questions about her? Hell, have you even Google searched her?”

Weiss groans as she runs out of bounds again. “Yes, yes, and I wish I hadn't! And she is universally hated by the entire student body. For the love of God Noir! She even got a teacher fired right before I arrived!”

She hears her sister's gasp right before getting blasted by a blue shell. “That's pretty fucking bad sis. Thank God Velvet is sweet and lovable. I don't think I could deal with a shrew for a soulmate. One of me is bad enough.”

“Oh shut it, you red eyed dolt!” Weiss tells her as she crosses the finish line for her third and final lap. “She would make you look like a saint!”

“Ehhhh?! Someone can make me, the wildest Schnee in centuries, look like a saint?! Impossible! She must reveal her secrets!” Noir declares as she reclaims the lead from Yoshi. 

“Yes, you red eyed dolt! She makes animals run in terror from her! Neon Katt and her son both are so terrified of her that they piss themselves when they see her!” She declares as she spies Princess Daisy and prepares a red shell for her.

“Jeez, calm down you blue eyed twit!” Noir tells her as she suddenly fires a green shell behind her, laughing when it finds its mark on Princess Peach. “Sounds to me like she is perfect for you then. Mama and Daddy both say you should follow Winter into the Bundeswehr.”

“You can, if you want. I however still wish to sing for my supper.” Weiss groans as she bounces off the track once more. “And that was a bullshit move, dolt!”

“All’s fair in Mario Kart and war, my dear twit.” Noir chuckles as she crosses the finish line. “But seriously, it sounds to me like your trying too hard. Slow down, and let things happen in their own good time. That’s what I did with Velvet, and look at how happy I am now. And we both know I am the more patient of the two of us.”

Weiss sighs as she sets her controller down and stares up at the ceiling. “I wish I was as patient as you sometimes. I still remember when you stalked Penny Polendina for months until she finally agreed to go to that party with you during Fasching.”

Noir laughs. “Just to find her soulmate in our own little brother the moment their eyes locked together! Oh but what an awkward night for them both!”

Weiss giggles at the memory. “Ah, but you still managed to work your way into Ceil’s open arms to be comforted that night anyway. Bitch! I was after her!”

“All’s fair in love and girl stealing, twit! Especially considering the way things are here at home still. Half my teachers were ready to strangle me or condemn me to hell the other day when I wore a pride shirt to school.” Noir declares with a laugh. “But seriously, I need to call it a night. I have an early morning class I can’t miss. Again.”

“Again?” Weiss asks as she sits up straight and raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, again. And you can drop the eyebrow. And no, I’m not telling why. A girl has to have some secrets.” Noir tells her with a laugh. “Love you, you blue eyed twit!”

Weiss smiles even as she shakes her head. “Love you too, you red eyed dolt.” She tells her before breaking the connection on her Discord app and logging out. More than once, she wishes she had Noir’s courage back home in Germany to be out and free at such an early age. It had taken years for their parents to get over the fact that both their twin daughters were lesbians, and it certainly didn’t help matters that Noir embraced it so readily while she still played the role of the dutiful daughter. But Noir insisted on it. She bore all the hateful looks and ridicule while she focused on her studies. Noir sacrificed much to make sure Weiss would gain her freedom in the exchange program this year, and Weiss wouldn’t let her down. She was just grateful Noir had found the American exchange student who had taken her place in school when she had. If anyone deserves a reward for the sacrifices she has made, it's her.

She sighs as she looks around for a spot to sit. Noir had managed to calm her down as always, and she just  wants to forget all about her soulmate problems for the time being and get lost in a book while enjoying the climate. It was a huge change from Bayern, where she and her family have lived since she was seven, and almost as far of a cry from Niedersachsen where they were all born. Hearing the sounds of laughter, she follows them out of curiosity to a small playground, where kids of many different ages are playing and running around without a care in the world. 

Smiles at the sight, she slowly starts humming a popular song from home as she continues to walk past them. One child hears her and starts walking behind her as she starts singing the song in perfect German. Weiss stops and turns to the child and starts singing along as her smile grows on her face. Soon, the rest of the children as well as their parents stop and listen to her in wide eyed amazement, none of them able to tear their eyes away from her clarion voice and surprisingly entertaining showmanship. But for Weiss, this is why she dreams of being a singer. To bring the beauty and harmony of song to the world, and expect nothing in return but her own satisfaction that she is making a difference somehow.

But Weiss never noticed the silver eyes staring from the nearby jogging path, or the open mouthed stare. If she had, she would have simply ignored her for now. She was bringing music to an audience, albeit a small one, and she is where she belongs. But Ruby Rose watches almost enraptured by the sight and sounds before her, even as she ignores her cell phone ringing constantly. For the first time in her short life, she only had one thought for whoever was calling.

Whatever...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ruby leans on to the wall and slides down to the ground, her legs finally giving up to the cold. She shivers even more than before, and it feels like she will never be warm ever again. Looking up to the sky she hears the crowd shouting and cheering inside. Taking off her left glove and reaching to the pocket of her coat, she pulls out a lone red rose carefully wrapped to protect it from the cold and wind. She had stopped by a flower shop with greenhouse that has managed to protect their roses from the cold winter weather, and used the last of her money to buy the beautiful, fragile flower. Running her fingers across the petals, the cold winter wind blows slightly, causing Ruby to shiver uncontrollably. Pulling her left glove back on and taking the right off, she struggles to tie a strip of paper around the stem of the rose, her trembling growing worse and worse as the wind begins to blow harder, bringing fresh snow with it. Once she finished, she sighs and leans her head against the wall, even as she curls up into as small of a ball as possible.

She closes her eyes as Weiss’ voice come to her ears. The sweet voice she has missed for six long years now. “Weiss.” she whispered to herself. “You did it. You made it. I’m so happy for you.” She says softly through chattering teeth.

“I didn’t fail you in the end..”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Six Years Ago**

Ruby smiles as she lays on Weiss’s bed at her apartment, listening to her sing a brand new original song. Their school books lay all over the floor, long forgotten when Weiss tackled the serious student and started making out with her over a wrong answer in Anatomy. Of course, making out had led to other things, and now Ruby is wondering how in the hell she is going to get her bra off the ceiling fan.

“Ruby, are you even listening to me?!” Weiss glares at her as she stomps one of her tiny, yet utterly adorable feet in irritation, causing other petite parts of her anatomy to bounce as well.

Ruby smirks as she links her fingers together before putting them behind her head and enjoying the view. “I listened to every word until you reached the end.”

Weiss just pouts as she looks away, her long curtain of silky white hair moving along with her. “Sure you were. Just like I was imagining things when I saw you staring at my crotch and not my face during the chorus, you dolt?”

Ruby can only chuckle as she slides off the bed and wraps Weiss into a tight hug. “Well I can’t help that you have the most perfectly trimmed bush I’ve ever seen. Granted, yours is the only one I’ve ever seen, but still.”

“You dolt!” Weiss screeches as she struggles to free herself. “I changed my mind, you are an insufferable, idiotic dolt! And I still maintain that I must have made someone truly angry in a past life to earn you as my soulmate!”

This has its desired effect, as Ruby takes advantage of the situation to nibble gently on her neck, getting a deep moan in response. She continues to nibble around the back of her neck as she gently lifts the tangled mess of white hair away to continue her assault, while Weiss leans back against her taunt, muscular body. “Oh God Ruby…” She breathes out gently as she clings to Ruby’s left arm, which is still holding her tightly around her own muscular midsection.

But Ruby is surprised when Weiss suddenly pushes her arm down towards her core. “A bit eager Princess?” She whispers teasingly in the white haired girl’s ear as she strokes her bud gently, getting several long breathy moans in reply.

“Yes. Please…” Weiss suddenly begs as she takes her own left hand and cover’s Ruby’s own. “Blake won’t be home tonight…” She whispers breathily as her own right hand snakes around to Ruby’s bud and gives it a gentle flick in return. Ruby can’t help her own moan as Weiss flicks her bud again and smiles as she pants. “Or shall I take you myself? Prove that I’m the alpha of this relationship?”

Ruby only growls as she slowly circles the entrance to Weiss’s tunnel with her fingers ever so gently as she returns to nibbling on her shoulder. Alpha huh? Well she does have admit that Weiss is the more experienced of the two of them, and a confirmed lesbian. And she has taught Ruby so much one tender caress, one soft kiss, and one slight lick at a time. But damn it, she’s supposed to be the best of the best, and she is about to prove it! Adding pressure to her circling finger, she takes her thumb and presses it against her bud as she moves her finger, giving Weiss that extra bit of sensation and causing the shorter girl to rise to her tiptoes.

“Ah fuck yes! Just like that!” Weiss suddenly cries out as her hips begin to buck slightly from Ruby’s tender caresses. But Ruby is surprised as Weiss pants and glares at her as she runs her own fingers rather hard against her own clit. “What are you waiting for dolt?! A written invitation?! Fuck me already! Show me what I’ve taught you!”

Ruby doesn’t need anymore of an invitation than that, and slowly enters Weiss’s corridor. Curse at her will she? She’ll show the white haired girl who’s boss! Bottoming out at the knuckle, she slowly starts pumping in and out of her as she keeps her thumb planted firmly on her clit, moving it in time with the rest of her hand. She smiles wickedly as she keeps up her slow but steady rhythm, as Weiss begins to cry out in an almost musical fashion, her voice rising and lowering in full octaves with each stroke. But she knows she is going to have to speed up soon, as she feels Weiss start to arch her back against her as she reaches a fever pitch with her moans and cries.

“Fuck Ruby! Faster! Fuck I’m so close!” She moans out breathily in that voice she can never get enough of. Picking up her pace a bit, she also pushes down a bit harder against Weiss’s clit, getting a scream of joy from her. “Like that! Just like that! Don’t stop!” Ruby does as she asks of course, since she can feel her walls tightening up on her fingers. But she knows exactly how to get Weiss over the edge. Leaning over once more, she slowly bites down on her delicate looking, yet amazingly strong collarbone, getting a shriek from the other girl as she explodes in orgasm. Ruby keeps her pace up as Weiss moans loudly and screams as orgasm after orgasm shake her petite frame until she collapses against Ruby panting heavily, almost knocking them down in the process.

“Well? I think that made me the top for the night.” Ruby smirks as she holds her princess in her arms. 

Weiss just looks up at her with sex glazed eyes as she smiles dreamily. “Hush, I’m enjoying the sensation of my legs being numb, dolt.” She replies in a an almost whispery voice as she stares into her silver eyes. “I would almost rather spend my life doing this with you than following my own dreams.” 

Ruby stops for a moment. All Weiss talks about is her music. It’s all she ever dreams about and works towards, even as they get closer and closer to graduation. For cookie’s sake, she spends all her waking hours writing songs, composing music, and working hard to achieve that one goal. She works even harder than Ruby does at her exercises and studies as she herself prepares to enter the military, something she keeps meaning to bring up to the white haired girl the closer they get to the end of the school year. Her father has already made all the arraignments for her to go straight into boot camp less than a week after graduation, and then MOS and other special training after. She’s looking at almost a year before she returns home for any kind of leave, as Tai wants to keep her on the fast track goal she herself still keeps pace with.

But could Weiss live with that? Would she be willing to put her own dreams and goals on hold for her as she moves from base to base? Or would they have one of those long distance things like her own parents had as her mom refused to surrender the family business and her dad refused to relinquish his own growing career. She admits, they are still in love and all, but they aren’t very close. There have been many a family meal spent in complete silence over the years as Summer reads many different reports, and Tai studies his own files and documents. She realizes with a start that they don’t even sleep in the same room, not like she and Weiss have taken to doing since she all but forced Ruby to start spending time with her after losing a bet over a school rule. 

She doesn’t want that for Weiss. She deserves better, far better than a life like that. Looking down at the now sleeping woman, she comes to a decision. Weiss’s hopes, Weiss’s dreams are far more important than hers. She wants to follow in the footsteps of a man that is distant at best, simply absent at worse. And that’s something she can’t allow. Getting up slowly so as not to disturb her, Ruby sneaks out as quietly as possible from the room before getting dressed and leaving. Weiss is far more important than she is, and she will be damned if she has to live a life full of disappointment because of her. She can do this. She can sacrifice her own happiness for Weiss. She never wants her parent’s life for her.

Never….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Present**

Bright lights illuminating the stage. The sound of the orchestra filling the room. Spotlights shining straight at her. All eyes and ears on her. This was her dream, well part of it. The only thing missing was Ruby. Those bright silver eyes watching her every move. Those calloused hands holding her tightly. Ruby.The sweet scent of roses filling her senses. Ruby.The taste of chocolate on her lips. Ruby. Ruby. Ruby.

“I love you, Weiss.”

Black.

Weiss’ scream fills the theater surprising everyone. She falls on her knees clutching her left hand. “NO! NO!” She repeats. “Please, please….”

Velvet runs up to her ignoring all the whispers from the crowd. “Weiss!” she calls out. “Weiss, what’s wrong?”

Weiss doesn’t say anything and just clings on to Velvet, crying as she stares in horror at her ring finger, with it’s black band and slowly shattering the burning rose symbol. 

Meanwhile, the wind blows harder outside as the snow continues to pile up. A lone single red rose sways with the wind as it’s petals fall one by one, still clutched in one pale white hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki’s note: Please don’t kill me   
> Celestial: don’t worry! I will protect you from those evil people with their torches!  
> Winter: Calm down, I have a plan. No torches!


	3. Cookie Before Sister (Or Why Ruby Should Never Watch A Hollywood Movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! I'm back already! Hiya! So now that I'm caught up to day three, I decided to change it up a little bit and go with some fun filled hijinks with everyone's favorite immortals and the women who love them! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy day three! Straight from The Heiress, The Princess and the Two Immortals!

“Thank you so much for coming.” Dr. David Ozpin greets Glynda Goodwitch as she enters the surprisingly open living room. Looking around, she’s impressed at the obviously priceless artifacts that have been placed with the utmost of care by the occupants of the oldest and most expansive mansion in all of Vale. But her attention is drawn to Ruby Rose, who is standing next to Weiss Schnee and being comforted by the young white haired woman as they look at a closed casket. A large picture of Yang Xiao Long stands behind the coffin, the blonde standing proudly in full samurai armor, her helmet held under her arm as she stand in what is supposed to be an obviously heroic pose.

 

Turning to look at the older and well respected Doctor, she lifts an eyebrow. “You do realize that this obviously blows a huge hole in their theory of being immortal in my eyes.”

 

Ozpin simply smiles as he lifts his coffee cup to his lips. “Miss Xiao Long’s death was a blow to us all. Some of the girls are obviously more affected than others.” He states as he motions to Blake, Cinder, and Neo, who are playing Phase Ten at a nearby table.

 

“I see Miss Belladonna is obviously in denial.” Glynda declares as she looks at the raven haired girl who is missing her normal bow in her hair. She continues to watch as she calmly sets down what appears to be seven cards of one color and discards when she hears Ozpin clear his throat.

 

Ozpin shakes his head. “I believe you should make Miss Rose a higher priority. She is obviously distraught.”

 

Glynda nods. “You’re correct of course. I shall go see to Miss Rose if you will continue to monitor Miss Belladonna?” Ozpin just nods as he walks over to the table and sets his mug down before taking a seat and picking his cards back up. Glynda Goodwitch smiles as she watches the veteran doctor talking softly to the younger woman. No doubt, he is offering her reassurances as well as words of pure comfort. With such an excellent example, how could she do no less for Miss Rose? Squaring her shoulders, she walks confidently towards the young woman, expecting her to respond to her positive reinforcement. And with any luck, she will finally forget all about this being immortal nonsense.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“I can’t believe she’s really gone, Weiss!” Ruby cries out as she blows her nose into a tissue.

 

Weiss cringes as she takes the soggy thing and tosses it into a nearby wastebasket. “Ruby, we both know she’s going to…”

 

Ruby cuts off with a heart wrenching scream. “She’s gone forever, Weiss! Who am I going to have bug me to take her to the store?! Or get into another insane plan to rescue you and Blake with?! She was the one that kinda liked being shot in the ass!”

 

“You got that last part right Ruby!” Blake calls out from the table to various snickers from the others.

 

Weiss glares at them before she sighs and hugs Ruby tightly. “Ruby, my love, my life, we both know she is going to….”

 

“She’s gone!” Ruby cries out pitifully as she once again clings to Weiss like a red and black octopus.

 

“Excuse me Miss Schnee, but perhaps I can be of some assistance in this time of great loss?” Glynda interrupts them. 

 

Weiss just sighs. “Perhaps you can get through to her.” She states as she hugs Ruby tightly. “She is obviously too distraught to listen to me right now.”

 

Glynda nods as she puts her most sympathetic facial expression on. “I understand this is a traumatic time for you Miss Rose, but perhaps it will do you some good to talk about it?” Odd? Why does she suddenly hear noises coming from the coffin?

 

Ruby nods as she clings to Weiss and blows her nose on another tissue. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.” She replies sadly as Weiss tosses the newest tissue in the trash can. “Today started like any other day….”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“It’s gone Weiss! I can’t find my last cookie!” Ruby sobs into her girlfriend’s shoulder as they lay in bed together.

 

Weiss sighs as she rubs the other woman’s back gently. “You obviously missed it somewhere. Did you look in the pantry?”

 

Ruby nods. “And the cabinets, and even in the fridge with my cup of milk I didn’t finish!” Ruby whines loudly as she buries her head between Weiss’s breasts.

 

“Hey! This is not a valid reason for feel better sex!” Weiss shrieks even as she wraps her arms around the love of her short life. “Would you like me to help you find it?” She smiles as Ruby nods her head in accent right before she gasps and moans from a set of skillful fingers entering her gently….

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Wait, you mean to tell me that in order to help her feel better, you allowed her to finger you?” Glynda asks in surprise.

 

“But of course! My Ruby was distraught after all, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t try to ease her emotional turmoil before we began the search?” Weiss answers so matter of factly that it gives Glynda pause. She did have a valid point, as the therapeutic qualities of sex have been researched and proven to even her satisfaction, although that is a boundary she would never ever cross. Shaking her head and ignoring the growing odd noises coming from the area of the casket, she looks at Ruby.

 

“So after your ‘encounter’, what happened next?” She asks as gently as possible.

 

Ruby returns to sobbing and wailing as Weiss sighs and holds her tighter. “After our ‘encounter’ as you put it, we returned to the kitchen with Zwei to see if we could find her last cookie….”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Ruby, will you please put some clothes on?” Weiss asks with a sigh as she holds up a shirt and a pair of shorts. “You don’t even have to wear the cursed boulder holders or vagina cutters.”

 

“Nope! Not until I find my cookie Weiss! That’s way more important than putting on clothes!” Ruby replies as she tosses a box of Nuclear Sugar O’s out of the pantry.

 

Weiss groans as she catches the cursed cereal that Ruby and Yang both inhale on a daily basis. “Ruby, we searched the kitchen three times. It’s not here!” She suddenly has to sprint to catch the jar holding her beloved gourmet coffee that Ruby tosses carelessly over her shoulder.

 

“It has to be here! It has to be!” Ruby cries out as she tosses the sugar bowl, creamer, and bread basket in short order as well. “Cookies don’t just get up and walk away! I know, I already tried that!”

 

Weiss pants as she holds the sugar and creamer bowls, while the bread basket had to be sacrificed. “Ruby Rose! Stop throwing things this instant and put some damned clothes on!”

 

Ruby turns and suddenly glomps Weiss, causing her to drop the aforementioned items. “My cookie is gone! My delicious, scrumptious, almost as good as sex with you cookie is gone forever!”

 

Weiss blushes even as she hugs Ruby tightly. “At least I know sex with me ranks higher than a cookie.”

 

Ruby smiles and winks. “You taste better than any cookie Weiss.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Hey! Keep the sex stuff to yourselves!” Cinder roars from the card table, as the others nod. “Some of us are shut down right now no thanks to mother nature being a bitch!”

 

Blake nods. “And my girlfriend is currently in a casket.” She adds as she lays down a set of five and a set of two.

 

Glynda nods as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “I am loathe to agree, but I must. Besides, I have a feeling the two of you had sex in the kitchen at this point?”

 

Weiss blushes and nods as she strokes Ruby’s hair. “She can be very persuasive.”

 

Ruby just starts sobbing even harder as she blows her nose into Weiss’s shirt, getting a shriek from the white haired girl. “After we cleared the kitchen, Weiss finally talked me into actually following Zwei….”

 

“More like after leaving a puddle in the middle of the kitchen floor Neo slipped in!” Cinder yells as Neo glares angrily at them.

 

“Shut up! This is my story!” Ruby roars back them.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Zwei whines as he looks at the two of them approach hand in hand as they argue as always. He can never understand why they argue so much, but he shrugs inwardly as his keen hearing picks up their conversation.

 

“You could have at least let me have my panties back Ruby!” Weiss hisses at her girlfriend.

 

“Why? Everyone in the house knows you have a bush! It’s not like anyone can even see anything considering you haven’t trimmed it in a while!” Ruby counters with a sly grin. Even he knows Ruby just fucked up royally. No one speaks of Weiss’s bush. No one. Zwei can’t help but chuckle a bit as Weiss starts slapping and hitting Ruby as she shrieks at her to be quiet, who all knows, and why must she be such a dolt?! 

 

Zwei finds them so funny most days, but after almost three hundred years, he is just happy to see Ruby so alive and full of energy once more. She has been listless and depressed ever since Ozpin brought them from France, and even her tinkering has brought her no joy. But now that Mistress is home, things have steadily improved as far as he’s concerned.

 

And at least he didn’t bring the bunny loving bitch and the dark haired copy of Mistress with him. Zwei can’t stand either of them still, and it’s been so long now. But enough of that. Mistress gave him one job, and he did it well. And Mistress always rewards him with treats and belly rubs! He starts barking in excitement to get their attention, which always works with Mistress of course. His barking reaches a fever pitch as Mistress releases Ruby from a headlock and runs over to her. Bleh! She still smells like sex, creamer and sugar! Not a good combination!

 

“Did my favorite puppy find the cookie? Oh yes he did! Oh yes he did!” Belly rubs! Yeeeeeeeeeessss! “Of course he did! Because he is such a good little puppy!”

 

Ruby chuckles as she kneels down beside Mistress and…. Is she giving me head scratches too? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Heaven! “Good boy Zwei! Weiss and I knew you could do it!” 

 

Of course he can do it! He’s had almost three hundred or so years to practice now. He can smell a mouse fart from a quarter of a mile away, find it, and shame the poor thing to death. A stolen cookie is a simple thing compared to that! But enough of that! He is in scratching Nirvana now. A sacred and holy place where there is nothing but the scratches! He can feel both his rear legs twitching now as he reaches his happy place, and soon it is all his Mistress’s soothing voice and visions of doggy treats raining from the heavens….

 

/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Is there a point to all the dog petting?” Glynda asks as she pinches the bridge of her nose in irritation.

 

“It soothes me!” Ruby cries out as she sobs once again. And is someone knocking from inside the coffin?

 

Weiss nods. “And it does have some bearing as to the story.” She adds as Ruby blows her nose once more on her shirt. “Stop that you dolt! I am not a tissue!”

 

“But it’s my snot and tears Weiss! I thought you loved all of me!” Ruby cries out as big alligator tears fall down her face. 

 

Weiss gives a resigned sigh as she cuddles the suddenly pathetic, yet adorable woman. “Of course I do Ruby. It’s a good thing this is one of Yang’s shirts anyway.”

 

“YAAAAAAANG! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!” Ruby cries out as she blows her nose once more to Weiss’s groans.

 

_ ‘Just tell the rest of the freaking story already!’ _ Neo signs out from the table as Cinder translates.

 

“I agree. It’s about to rain and Daddy is going to be pissed if his backhoe is left out in it.” Cinder adds as she lays down her last phase to everyone’s groans.

 

“Oh shut up! I’m the one telling this story, and I’ll get to it when I feel like it!” Ruby detaches herself from Weiss long enough to shake both fists at the people assembled at the table.

 

Weiss sighs as she looks at the coffin, which is…. Is it really starting to rock?! “Better make it fast then Ruby, you’re running out of time.”

 

“So there we were, getting ready to open the door and expose the cookie thief!” Ruby declares as she attaches herself back onto a groaning Weiss…..

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Is the cannon really necessary?” Weiss groans as she rubs her lower back. After following Zwei to a locked door, she was witness to another one of Ruby’s not so bright ideas. Damn it but she wishes she had never let her watch the Pirates of the Caribbean movies the other night!

 

“Yup! If it worked for Captain Jack Sparrow, it’ll work for me! And it’ll scare the shit out of the cookie thief!” Ruby gushes as she finishes ramming a wad into the breach. “Hand me that cannonball will ya?”

 

Weiss sighs as she uses her foot to move the ten pound ball towards her. “This isn’t a major action movie, Ruby. This is real life!”

 

Ruby smirks as she loads a cartridge into the cannonball with a mallet before loading it. “I know that Weissy! That’s why I’m using an explosive type cannonball I developed for the confederacy during the Civil War.” She tells the younger woman as she starts aiming the cannon. “You might want to cover your ears.”

 

Weiss grabs for a pair of noise cancelling headphones she had the foresight to grab from the living room as Ruby loops the cord for the cannon around her wrist. She can barely hear Ruby yell fire in the hole before the cannon suddenly roars so loudly she thinks that she wasted her money on the head phones. But to her surprise, the door seemingly vanishes into a swirl of broken splinters and twisted metal as Ruby and the cannon both go flying into and through the wall opposite the door, and right into another storage room full of what appears to be very sharp and pointy objects. Her ears ringing, she decides Ruby can walk it off as she slowly approaches the twisted remains of the door and peers inside. “Uhhh, Ruby?”

 

“Hold on, I’m stuck on a basket sword and a couple of daggers.” Ruby calls back out from the hole in the wall.

 

“Ruby, I think I found your thief.” Weiss winces as she looks at the damage the crude, yet effective explosive cannonball has wrought.

 

“Good! I hope they suffered!” Ruby cries out. “Ouch! Who the hell left caltrots all over the floor?!”

 

Weiss sighs. “It was Yang, Ruby.”

 

“Why would Yang drop these things all over the floor?! Nevermind, it’s Yang we’re talking about here.”

 

Weiss groans as she facepalms. “Not for that, Ruby! You blew Yang up with your cannonball!”

 

“Wait what?!” Ruby screams out as she rushes toward Weiss, a dagger and several crossbow bolts still sticking out of her chest. “Oh sweet cookies no….” She moans out. “How can we be sure?! I mean it could be someone who looks like her?!”

 

Weiss sighs. “No, there’s part of her over there, over there, and up there.” she says as she points to each in turn. “I think you may have actually killed her this time.”  

 

“Noooooooooo!” Ruby screams out as she points to something laying on the floor covered in blood and still clutched in a severed hand. “Not my cookie! It’s ruined!”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Wait, let me see if I understand this correctly. You blew up your sister with a civil war era cannonball, and you were more worried about a cookie at that time?!” Glynda asks in surprise.

 

Ruby nods as she starts sobbing and clinging to Weiss, who starts stroking her hair with one hand as she looks at something on her new scroll with the other. “I feel really guilty about it now.” She sobs out as the coffin starts shaking.

 

“Let me out of here!” A muffled voice suddenly cries out. Glynda looks in surprise as she slowly backs away a step.

 

“No! You stole my cookie and need to be punished!” Ruby growls as she keeps clinging to Weiss. “Besides, your dead for sure this time, I blew you to kingdom come!”

 

“I’m not dead yet!” Yang calls out. “Blake, help me!”

 

“Nope. Ruby’s armed.” The dark haired woman replies as she shuffles the deck. “And Cinder’s winning again.”

 

“Accept your demise with dignity Yang!” Ruby shrieks as Weiss holds onto her tightly.

 

“Huh, six and a half hours. It certainly took her a while to come back from this one.” She remarks calmly.

 

“I feel alot better now! It was kinda touch and go for a bit until my arms and legs grew back!” 

 

“Shut up and stay dead you cookie stealing criminal!” Ruby cries out as she struggles to free herself from Weiss. Glynda can’t help but take another step back as the coffin starts shaking violently. 

 

“Let me the fuck out of here Ruby! Or I swear on my love for Blake I am going to return the favor!” Yang yells out as she keeps banging on the lid of the coffin.

 

“Don’t swear on me, Yang. You’re the one sealed into a coffin right now.” Blake remarks as she lays down two sets of four.

 

“Oh come on kitty cat!” Yang whines as Glynda can feel a strange sense of panic start to rise inside of her. 

 

“Is all of this some kind of joke?!” She suddenly cries out. “Are you really about to bury your own sister alive?!”

 

Ruby stops struggling with Weiss for a minute and takes a Colt Python out from underneath her ever present cloak. “I’m not that mean, Doc. I was going to shoot her before we drag her outside and bury her.”

 

“No you will not Ruby Rose!” Weiss tells her as she reaches for the pistol. “Let her out this instant!”

 

“Yeah, what the Ice Queen said!” Yang cries out from the coffin.

 

“On second thought, give me the fucking gun! I’m tired of her calling me that!” Weiss shrieks as she and Ruby keep struggling for it.

 

“No Weiss, remember your blood pressure!” Ruby cries out as the pistol suddenly roars. A chunk of the ceiling comes crashing down and smashes into Ruby’s head, knocking her out cold and knocking Weiss away. Glynda however can’t stop staring at the coffin, who’s lid begins to splinter from several heavy blows landing against it. She even screams as a bloody, shredded fist suddenly appears through the heavy lid to the sound of wood cracking and breaking. She watches in horror as Yang Xiao Long impossibly rises from the dead, still missing chunks of flesh and skin, as well as an entire eye! What is going on here?!

 

But her terror is made complete when Yang spies her and smiles an almost fiendish gapped toothed smile at her. “Here’s Yangy!” She cries out as she lifts herself free of the coffin, the rest of her in similar disarray.

 

“Don’t even think of trying to fish for a kiss right now, Yang.” Blake calls out as she watches the spectacle while Neo shuffles.

 

“And put some clothes on! No one wants to see the great blonde bush!” Cinder adds as she looks anywhere but at Yang as she blushes.

 

Yang grins as she looks around and spies Ruby with her one eye. “Yeah yeah yeah, Weiss isn’t the only one that likes to let the hedges grow.” She replies mischievously as she walks over and grabs her by one foot. 

 

“Hey! Does everyone know about that?!” Weiss blushes as she glares at Yang. Yang just nods and winks as she starts dragging Ruby away, her speed greatly reduced by the fact that one of her feet have yet to regenerate. 

 

But to Glynda Goodwitch, everything seems to start crawling along at an agonizingly slow speed. She watches with an almost detached interest as Weiss attempts to tackle the zombie looking golden haired woman, only to miss her at the last moment and crash into the picture above the ruined coffin. To her surprise, Weiss gets up quickly and points Ruby’s pistol at Yang, throwing herself into a wall when she pulls the trigger.

 

And of course, the blonde woman barely flinches as her right arm is still blown off at the shoulder. She simply grunts as she grabs Ruby in her left hand and drags her off. Presumably to get buried alive, she simply isn’t sure anymore. And of course, that little bitch Cinder just had to have the last word right before she fainted. In hindsight, which is indeed 20/20, she should have expected this. And her words may indeed be seared into her soul for all eternity.

 

“Welcome to my life now, Goodbitch!”

 


End file.
